


Soapy suds and scolded husbands.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Gavin get a little rowdy while doing the dishes and Griffon is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soapy suds and scolded husbands.

"Gavin, Gavin!" Geoff cried, batting away the soapy bubbles that floated in his direction. The young lad turned to look at him, seemingly dumbfounded. Geoff drew closer, standing directly beside Gavin as he tugged the washing up liquid from Gavin's hands. Gavin looked lost as he first looked at his empty hands, then back at Geoff. Geoff took pity on the lad, ruffling his hair. "You're using too much soap." Geoff told him, tucking the washing up liquid safely out of Gavin's reach. Gavin grinned, a noiseless laugh passing through his lips.  
"Sorry, I don't do this often." Gavin confessed as he shrugged his bony shoulders.  
"I can tell, if it weren't for the apron you'd be soaked." Geoff joked, tugging gently at the plastic apron that saved Gavin's clothes from an early wash. The young lad laughed with him, pouting cutely at the accusation.  
"That is not entirely true, Geoffrey. I am capable of washing up without soaking myself." Gavin insisted, puffing out his chest proudly. Geoff rolled his eyes, pointing rudely at Gavin's wet stomach.  
"Sure you can buddy."

  
Gavin looked to where Geoff had pointed, blushing when he realized that he had indeed smothered the apron in soapy water. He did not let that hurt his pride, though.  
"Oh please, I'd like to see you do much better." Gavin challenged and of course, Geoff couldn't back down.  
"Move aside, amatuer." Geoff said gruffly, shoving Gavin away from the sink and almost knocking the bony boy over in the process. Gavin watched, impressed, as Geoff did in fact manage to keep himself dry as he washed the dishes. He smirked as he watched Geoff do his work for him, though he saw Geoff looking equally as smug for proving Gavin wrong. So Gavin did the only logical thing to do in that situation, he sabotaged Geoff. Gavin reached his tan hands in amongst Geoff's, tugging them out equally as quickly and splashing Geoff in the process. Geoff stood in shock as he was soacked from shoulders to stomach, dripping onto the floor below him. His head turned mechanically to face Gavin, one eyebrow raised.  
"You little shit." He spat before he lunged for the boy.

  
Gavin squirmed and kicked, panicked gurgling noises escaping his throat as he tried and failed to escape Geoff's strong grip. The older man pushed him up against the counter, pushing back so that Gavin's body was hanging unsteadily above the sink. Geoff was about to let him go, to watch him fall into the water below him, when a voice cut through the air.  
"What on earth are you doing, Geoffrey?" Griffon's high and powerful voice carried through the kitchen, abruptly stopping Geoff and Gavin in their tracks. Geoff immediately let Gavin go, stopping him from falling backwards and helping him to his feet. Both men stood like scolded children, heads bowed and hands held loosely together. Griffon strolled towards them, eyebrows raised and hands on hips. "Well?" She prodded, looking pointedly at her husband.  
"Gavin started it," Geoff mumbled, blushing slightly. Griffon snorted.  
"I don't care who started it, I only care that my kitchen is currently doubling as a pool." Griffon said, tapping her foot against the floor to make her point. It made a wet smacking sound, water splashing and rippling around it.

  
Geoff and Gavin, in their roughhousing, had spilt a quarter of the bowl onto the floor below. There were obvious puddles across the tiles, making the floor dangerous and slippery.  
"I'm sorry Griffon." Gavin apologised, honestly meaning his words. Griffon smiled sweetly at him, wrapping a warm arm around his shoulders and pulling the young lad close. She kissed his forehead, immediately forgiving him. Geoff, on the other hand, was not let off so lightly.  
"I'm sorry too, Griffon." Geoff said hopefully, meeting his wife's eyes and waiting for the same reception. Instead, Griffon scowled in his direction.  
"Hush, Geoffrey. Get this cleaned up and finish the dishes while you're at it." She ordered, turning to leave and take a smug Gavin with her.  
"But he was supposed to be doing it!" Geoff cried like a child, folding his arms as though he was throwing a tantrum.  
"Yes, and now you are. Get to work, husband of mine." Griffon sang, whisking Gavin away and smiling cheerily back at Geoff before she disappeared. Geoff groaned, angrily grabbing the paper towels from the counter and ripping sheets to wipe the floor with.


End file.
